


Morning Shower

by Bluemary



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Italiano | Italian, Language, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le imprevedibili conseguenze di una sbronza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Shower

Qualcuno gli stava martellando il capo con il calcio di un fucile. Riprese coscienza a fatica, e il martellamento si moltiplicò per dieci, al punto da fargli venire il dubbio che al posto di un fucile lo stessero colpendo con un mitragliatore pesante.

Non che fosse davvero convinto di avere un soldato nemico accanto a sé – non mentre poteva percepire un materasso sotto la sua schiena e quelle che sembravano delle coperte sparse sopra il suo corpo – ma i lampi di dolore che si susseguivano all'altezza delle tempie replicavano in modo perfetto una simile aggressione.

Trasse un respiro profondo, terminandolo con un mugolio sofferente.

Aprire gli occhi fu come riemergere da una palude densa e impregnata d'alcol, con lo stesso saporaccio che gli invadeva la bocca.

Non era la prima volta che si risvegliava in queste condizioni, ma erano passati mesi da quando una serata di bevute gli era risultata tanto distruttiva. _Al diavolo!_ In fondo non si poteva davvero lamentare, considerando che ottenere un totale e prolungato attutimento dei sensi era stato proprio il suo scopo.

Con un notevole sforzo di volontà, riuscì ad alzarsi in piedi senza barcollare troppo, accogliendo con sollievo la brezza fresca sulla pelle sudata. Era completamente nudo, anche se non ricordava dove potesse aver lasciato i vestiti. Li scorse dopo una ricerca sommaria per la stanza, accatastati in un ammasso informe in un angolo del pavimento, un mucchio più consistente di quello che si sarebbe aspettato; perfino il colore in alcuni punti gli pareva strano, troppo chiaro rispetto al suo solito nero, ma il sole che faceva a stento capolino attraverso le spesse tende della finestra probabilmente si divertiva a dare al tessuto sfumature che non gli appartenevano.

Ignorando momentaneamente i vestiti, serrò le palpebre per concentrarsi attraverso il sordo pulsare alle tempie.

La serata era cominciata come mille altre: seduto al bancone di un bar dopo un incontro con gli altri vigilanti, un superalcolico dopo l'altro, la familiare sensazione di calore che si espandeva dal suo stomaco lungo tutto il corpo.

Laurie era entrata nel locale poco più tardi, per una volta senza quella minaccia atomica ambulante del suo fidanzato, così l'aveva raggiunta, nel tentativo di instaurare un minimo del rapporto padre-figlia che si era ritrovato a desiderare più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Aveva sbagliato con Sally, lo sapeva, ma Laurie era sangue del suo sangue, cazzo, e non poteva semplicemente ignorare la cosa. Per un attimo era stato sufficientemente ubriaco da rivelare alla giovane vigilante la verità sul suo concepimento, ma poi il buonsenso aveva prevalso: oltre a sconvolgerla in un modo che non era certo avrebbe avvantaggiato un loro avvicinamento, se Sally lo fosse venuto a sapere lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi. Così si era limitato a giocare la carta del vigilante veterano, interessato a fare quattro chiacchiere con una compagna dei Crimebusters che casualmente era anche la figlia di una sua vecchia amica, e aveva cercato di offrirle da bere.

Laurie aveva accolto il suo approccio nel solito modo: disprezzo, frasi ironiche e taglienti, e una rabbia palpabile a ogni minimo gesto, giusto per fargli presente che ai suoi occhi lui era ancora un mostro e che non aveva alcun interesse a parlargli o anche solo a sopportare la sua presenza.

A quel punto ricordava solo di essere tornato al bancone, fingendo di non cogliere lo sguardo furente con cui Laurie lo aveva squadrato prima di lasciare il locale; diluire il sangue nelle sue vene con gli alcolici più distruttivi su cui potesse mettere le mani era parsa la soluzione migliore.

Erano le due di mattina, l'ultima volta in cui aveva dato un'occhiata all'ora. Senza più alcun desiderio di andare a pattugliare qualche strada malfamata per rompere un po' di ossa, aveva optato per un cambio di piani: si sarebbe trovato una puttana con cui divertirsi e sfogare un po' di frustrazione, ma prima voleva farsi un ultimo drink.

La sua memoria si interrompeva con quel bicchiere.

C'erano stati dei lampi riguardanti un taxi, delle voci e un lunghissimo corridoio attraversato barcollando, anche se queste immagini avrebbero potuto tranquillamente appartenere a un'altra notte.

In qualche modo poi doveva essersi spogliato prima di infilarsi sotto al lenzuolo, ma non era la prima volta che non ricordava nemmeno come avesse fatto ad arrivare al letto o addirittura nel suo appartamento.

Lo sguardo gli scivolò sulla sveglia sul comodino, riuscendo a fatica a mettere a fuoco il display. Le nove e un quarto.

Tempo di darsi una rinfrescata per schiarirsi le idee, prendere un paio di antidolorifici per poter mantenere intatta la testa e fare qualcosa di produttivo, come andare a trovare Ozy. Era diventato il suo passatempo preferito, irrompere negli uffici della Veidt Corporation tanto per rubare un po' di tempo a quel pomposo frocetto capace di vestirsi in viola senza nemmeno avere il buonsenso vergognarsi.

Lo aveva reso un gioco: più riusciva a infrangere il suo autocontrollo, più sentiva di aver dato un senso alla propria giornata. Nell'ultimo periodo l'espressione stoica del multimiliardario si era incrinata con più facilità, al punto che ormai bastava il suo ingresso a fargli increspare le labbra in un smorfia. E durante la sua visita più recente, era anche riuscito ad appiccare fuoco alle tende – tende di un orrido colore viola – con il suo sigaro, prima che Ozy lo colpisse all'improvviso, cominciando uno scontro che aveva distrutto una consistente parte del suo ufficio e ridotto entrambi a due figure peste e doloranti, una sorridente e l'altra chiaramente incazzata nera.

Il moccioso era migliorato, dopo il loro primo incontro in cui gli aveva dato una bella lezione, e questo rendeva la faccenda ancora più interessante.

Si stiracchiò di scatto, e poi preferì non averlo fatto per l'ondata di nausea mista a stordimento che gli trafisse il capo.

Forse una doccia lo avrebbe aiutato a riprendersi e in questo modo avrebbe anche potuto liberarsi della scomoda rigidità concentrata nel suo inguine, visto che, mal di testa martellante o meno, una parte di lui aveva deciso che desiderava attenzioni e le desiderava subito.

Si avviò in bagno senza preoccuparsi di prendere dei vestiti puliti, ma giunto sulla soglia si bloccò di scatto, la bocca semiaperta e il lancinante dolore alla testa regredito a un sottofondo appena percettibile nella sorpresa che gli aveva sopraffatto ogni pensiero. Perché nella doccia, nudo e perfettamente a suo agio davanti al suo sguardo sconvolto, c'era Adrian Veidt.

Batté le palpebre sperando di cancellare quell'immagine assieme ai sintomi del dopo sbronza, senza ottenere l'effetto sperato.

A quanto pareva, la sera prima una puttana l'aveva rimorchiata davvero, ma era una di sesso indiscutibilmente sbagliato.

“Che cazzo ci fai qui?!” ringhiò, rifiutando anche solo il pensiero di essersi potuto scopare Ozymandias.

Lui accennò quel suo irritantissimo sorriso di superiorità che gli faceva prudere le dita con il bisogno di spezzargli il collo.

“Al contrario di te, io non trovo gradevole dormire con le tracce di un amplesso sul mio corpo. Non pensavo ti sarebbe dispiaciuto se avessi usato per qualche minuto il bagno.”

Per un attimo sperò con tutto il cuore che quel moccioso stesse parlando di un amplesso con un uomo qualunque nella strada sotto la sua palazzina e che fosse venuto nel suo appartamento solo perché aveva un disperato bisogno di farsi una doccia.

Ma no, nemmeno con tutto l'alcol della sera prima nelle sue vene avrebbe potuto negare l'unica soluzione logica: in un momento di follia e totale incapacità di ragionare, doveva aver portato quel moccioso nel proprio appartamento e, a giudicare dalle sue parole, ci aveva fatto sesso – _lo sapeva, lo aveva sempre saputo che Ozy era davvero una mezza checca pronta a farsi sbattere alla prima occasione! Ma dannazione, doveva proprio raccogliere le prove in prima persona?_

Corrugò la fronte nel tentativo di richiamare alla mente dei flash, qualche immagine con cui ricostruire la nottata.

Fottere Adrian Veidt gli avrebbe dato quanto meno una consistente soddisfazione morale e se davvero era successo, come tutte le evidenze sembravano suggerire, almeno avrebbe desiderato ricordarselo. Gli bastò concretizzare un simile pensiero per rabbrividire. D'accordo, non era stato in sé, ma lui era un uomo vero, non come H.J. o come Nelson, le cui apparenze virili erano le maschere ingannevoli di due finocchi fatti e finiti. Anche attraverso i postumi della sbronza lo turbava sapere che si fosse scopato Ozymandias.

Deglutì a vuoto in una bocca arida che sapeva di alcol e fumo, gli occhi fissi sulla sua figura snella.

Adesso non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, e questo lo disturbava in misura perfino maggiore.

Del tutto incurante di lui, Veidt abbassò le palpebre e si passò le mani tra i capelli bagnati, inarcandosi sotto il getto d'acqua in un modo che metteva in mostra i muscoli perfettamente delineati del torace e del ventre, la pelle pallida tesa sui suoi fianchi stretti senza un filo di grasso in eccesso e, più in basso, la prova inconfutabile di come la sua presenza non gli dispiacesse affatto.

Poi aprì gli occhi e inclinò appena il volto come per studiarlo.

“Vuoi unirti a me, Blake? O forse preferisci _guardare_?”

L'erezione mattutina, il mal di testa martellante e il fatto che Adrian fosse fottutamente bello anche per essere un maschio stavano cominciando a rendergli impossibile concepire un singolo pensiero coerente. Averlo nudo davanti a sé, ad appena due passi di distanza, gli stava dando un'idea piuttosto chiara dei motivi per cui la sera prima lo avesse portato nel proprio appartamento.

“Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca.”

Veidt gli mostrò ancora quel sorriso fastidioso.

“Strano, ieri mi avevi detto proprio l'opposto.”

L'implicito significato della sua replica gli mozzò il respiro.

Poteva anche essere un moccioso con le ciglia lunghe, gli occhi troppo grandi e un faccino angelico che non aspettava altro che essere profanato, ma sapeva come tirare un pugno, e questo rendeva la semplice idea di sottometterlo più interessante del dovuto.

Scattò verso di lui senza un secondo pensiero, guidato dallo stesso istinto predatorio che durante le battaglie lo spronava a rompere ossa e strappare vite come se fosse lo scopo ultimo della sua esistenza.

“Allora direi che puoi riprendere quello che stavamo facendo ieri.” gli disse, mentre immergeva la mano nei suoi capelli, strattonandolo rudemente verso il basso.

Lo sorprese la docilità con cui Ozymandias si lasciò guidare verso la sua erezione, senza nemmeno accennare un minimo di lotta; sembrava non avesse aspettato altro che trovarsi tra le sue gambe.

Gli sfuggì un sibilo tra i denti serrati quando sentì le sue labbra avvilupparlo in un calore di gran lunga più consistente del getto d'acqua che gli stava accarezzando la pelle, risvegliando lampi di razionalità dall'ovattato dopo sbronza. La testa gli si schiarì all'improvviso al contatto con la sua bocca, sotto l'effetto dell'adrenalina. Era più cosciente di quando aveva raggiunto il bagno, ma non provava più nulla dell'orrore di aver scoperto con chi avesse passato la notte.

La semplice consapevolezza che Adrian Veidt, quel moccioso arrogante sempre abituato a guardare il mondo dal suo piedistallo, a fissare le persone con quel sorrisetto di superiorità, adesso fosse inginocchiato dinanzi a lui bastava per cancellare qualsiasi scrupolo.

Rafforzò la presa sui suoi capelli e si permise di rovesciare all'indietro la testa fino a poggiarla contro il muro alle proprie spalle, gli occhi chiusi mentre assaporava il piacere di una bocca calda che si muoveva attorno alla propria erezione con una sicurezza e un'abilità quasi irritanti.

Dietro alle palpebre chiuse poteva immaginarsi Sally, o una puttana qualunque, ma il volto di Veidt contorto per l'umiliazione era di gran lunga più soddisfacente. Solo che non c'era alcuna umiliazione sui suoi lineamenti, si rese conto una volta aperti gli occhi; quel bastardo di Ozy aveva uno sguardo compiaciuto che non avrebbe mai creduto fosse possibile assumere in quella posizione.

Lottando contro quel lato di se stesso che premeva per continuare ad affondare nella bocca del giovane vigilante fino a raggiungere l'orgasmo, lo allontanò di scatto, in un movimento più rude del necessario. Il distacco dalle sue labbra lo colpì come un dolore fisico, ma Veidt si stava divertendo troppo per i suoi gusti per lasciarlo continuare.

Sempre con le dita avvinghiate ai suoi capelli, lo costrinse ad alzarsi in piedi per poi sbatterlo faccia al muro, pronto a sopire qualsiasi ribellione con il pugno libero. Quando l'unica reazione del multimiliardario fu di irrigidirsi e indurire le labbra in una piega sottile, abbassò appena la guardia per studiare la sua figura priva del costume imbottito. Lo sorprendeva che un fisico snello ma indiscutibilmente maschile e capace di una potenza pericolosa potesse apparire così delicato. Trattenendo l'impulso di soddisfare all'istante la propria eccitazione, passò la mano sulla pelle morbida della sua schiena, in un tocco privo di riguardo che voleva rappresentare una manifestazione di possesso e non una carezza.

Non gli importava che fosse un maschio, tanto non aveva alcuna intenzione di baciarlo, di assaporare la sua pelle o di esplorare il suo corpo come aveva sempre desiderato fare con Sally. Voleva usarlo per soddisfarsi, sottometterlo al proprio volere in modo più viscerale di quanto avesse fatto durante il loro primo incontro, terminato con quel moccioso sanguinante ai suoi piedi e qualche doloroso livido sulla propria pelle che acuiva il sapore della vittoria.

Scivolando ancora più in basso, gli afferrò una natica, stringendo abbastanza da lasciargli il segno, per poi penetrarlo con un dito senza alcun preavviso. Il subitaneo irrigidimento di Veidt gli fece arcuare le labbra in un ghigno. Non era soddisfacente quanto un urlo o un gemito, ma poco a poco stava erodendo la facciata stoica di quell'irritante moccioso.

Muovendosi rudemente dentro di lui, gli torse i capelli fino a costringerlo a scoprire la gola, dove affondò i denti per un impulso non del tutto consapevole. Ricevette in riposta un sibilo appena percettibile, mentre l'acqua della doccia, il tenue sapore dello shampoo e il più consistente gusto del sangue si mischiavano nella sua bocca.

Continuò a penetrarlo con un dito, poi con due, preparandolo come avrebbe fatto con una donna, solo con molto meno riguardo. Per quanto non avesse intenzione di rendere indolore l'amplesso, non voleva rischiare che l'assenza totale di preliminari spingesse Ozy a ribellarsi davvero, ritardando il momento in cui avrebbe soddisfatto la propria eccitazione.

Ritirò la mano e diede un'altra rude stretta alla natica, lasciando l'impronta rossa del suo palmo su pelle diafana.

La sua eccitazione subì un'impennata improvvisa alla vista di Veidt imprigionato contro il muro, impotente e immobile, in attesa di una sua mossa.

Non aveva detto una parola, né aveva il respiro accelerato, al contrario del suo, che già suonava un po' ansante; ma gli bastò abbassare lo sguardo per notare che la sua erezione era ancora più evidente. La prese in mano senza nemmeno pensarci, godendo del gemito appena percettibile che sfuggì dalle labbra dell'uomo più giovane.

“È così che ti piace, Ozy?” sibilò contro il suo orecchio “Avere qualcuno che assume il controllo, che ti prende di forza, da quella sgualdrina che sei?”  
Veidt esalò piano l'aria del suo ultimo respiro.

“Parli troppo, Blake.”

Senza smettere di muovere le dita lungo la sua erezione, gli sbatté ancora la testa contro la parete, accogliendo con un sorriso soddisfatto il sonoro impatto tra carne e muro.

Quel moccioso avrebbe fatto meglio a capire chi aveva il controllo della situazione.

La fulminea gomitata al costato con cui Veidt reagì all'attacco lo sorprese, indebolendo la presa sulla sua chioma e strappandogli un grugnito, mentre le sue costole protestavano per il colpo violento. Fu solo un attimo, tuttavia, perché la posizione vantaggiosa gli permise di tornare a bloccarlo tra il proprio corpo e il muro senza dargli il tempo di girarsi verso di lui.

Con l'autocontrollo ormai agli sgoccioli, gli imprigionò i polsi sopra la testa, l'altra mano che rafforzava la presa sui suoi capelli e gli manteneva la faccia schiacciata contro la parete. Poi lo morse di nuovo, questa volta sulla spalla e non abbastanza a fondo da incidergli la pelle, mentre si strusciava contro le sue natiche. Subito Veidt provò a forzare la sua presa, muovendosi appena per incontrare il suo bacino, ma lui si limitò a tenerlo bloccato, le labbra aperte in un ghigno appoggiate contro il collo pallido dove spiccava l'impronta dei suoi denti.

“Non credo proprio.”

Il giovane vigilante cercò di liberarsi senza troppa convinzione, mostrandogli un profilo dove poteva riconoscere un'espressione a metà tra l'infastidito e il frustrato.

“Se non fossi d'accordo tu saresti già sanguinante, quindi smettila di cercare di tenermi fermo e pensa a scoparmi.” gli ordinò, con la stessa voce ferma e controllata che avrebbe potuto riservare a una riunione con il suo staff.

La sua compostezza, più ancora delle parole, lo irritò al punto da bloccarlo quando stava già per mollargli i polsi e afferrargli il bacino. Lottando con se stesso per non abbandonarsi al bisogno di sfogare l'eccitazione, continuò a strusciarsi contro di lui in un modo tormentosamente lento.

“Perché non mi supplichi, eh, Ozy?” la mano con cui gli teneva prigionieri i polsi scivolò verso il basso, stuzzicando la striscia di pelle appena al di sopra della sua erezione

“Tanto scommetto che non sarebbe la prima volta che preghi un uomo perché ti scopi.”

Perfino da sopra alla sua spalla poteva vedere il modo in cui Veidt aveva contratto la mascella, eppure nemmeno quando abbassò ancora la mano riuscì a strappargli un qualche suono diverso da un respiro leggero e di poco più rapido del normale.

“Io non ho bisogno di supplicare.” per un attimo le sue labbra fremettero, accennando un sorriso di chi ha già la soluzione per un problema non ancora formulato “Te meno di chiunque altro.”

Con l'eco delle sue ultime parole, Veidt si inarcò contro di lui, mozzandogli il respiro nel momento in cui gli afferrò i fianchi e lo trasse a sé di scatto imprigionando l'epicentro stesso dei suoi nervi tra i loro corpi bollenti.

“Perché, Blake, tu mi vuoi. E non penso proprio che tu riesca a trattenerti ancora per molto.”

Il gemito che gli oltrepassò le labbra terminò in un ringhio soffocato. Si addossò a lui con tutto il suo peso, sopraffatto dalla sensazione della propria erezione che premeva contro le sue natiche, di quel caldo rovente, delle dita d'acciaio strette sulla sua pelle come se volessero marchiarlo.

E, dannazione a quel frocetto nazista, aveva ragione. Ormai non aveva più alcuna possibilità di ritrovare il controllo.

Gli diede una spinta per fargli fronteggiare il muro, accogliendo con un grugnito l'allontanamento delle sue dita dai fianchi, dove le unghie perfettamente curate avevano scavato dieci mezzelune rossastre.

Agì in un istante di zero consapevolezza e totale istinto, replicando un atto che aveva fatto mille volte con innumerevoli donne diverse: una mano sulla propria erezione per guidarla tra le sue natiche e l'altra sul suo bacino; poi, con una brusca spinta, fu dentro di lui.

La sensazione gli mozzò il respiro. Non riuscì a capire se oltre al proprio grugnito ci fosse stato un altro suono, una reazione da parte del compagno, ma in quel momento gli sembrava poco importante; sapeva solo che tutto era un piacere ardente al limite del dolore e che Veidt si stava preannunciando una scopata coi fiocchi.

Passato il primo istante di stordimento per quel calore che lo avviluppava più strettamente di quanto credesse possibile, cominciò a muoversi dentro di lui senza alcuna restrizione, afferrandogli i fianchi con buona parte della sua forza guidato dal desiderio insopprimibile di soddisfare i propri impulsi e al tempo stesso dal sadico piacere con cui si stava forzando su Ozymandias. Se solo avesse avuto un lampo di razionalità, sarebbe riuscito a trovare qualcosa di sufficientemente offensivo e volgare per puntualizzare in quale situazione si trovasse il principe dorato di New York e uno dei più ammirati vigilanti della città, ma già il fatto di non lasciarsi andare a un appagamento troppo rapido gli stava costando tutto il suo autocontrollo.

Non importava con quante altre donne avesse già compiuto lo stesso atto: c'era qualcosa di più soddisfacente del solito in questo amplesso, perché era Adrian Veidt a dargli la schiena e a fremere sotto le sue spinte.

D'un tratto, il bacino di Ozy cominciò a incontrare il suo con perfetto tempismo, nella prova di come si fosse ormai abituato all'intrusione e desiderasse di più; gli sfuggì un suono gutturale e del tutto istintivo, che gli fece contrarre le labbra per la stizza perché quel dannato moccioso non aveva ancora aperto bocca, né aveva emesso più di un sibilo quando lo aveva penetrato.

Aumentò il ritmo nel tentativo di demolire il suo autocontrollo, quella facciata stoica e di totale, presuntuosa padronanza di sé che lo rendeva così detestabile. Non riuscì nel suo scopo, ma la sensazione di affondare in lui gli infiammò tutti i nervi, enfatizzando la sua eccitazione come fosse una droga; ormai non sapeva nemmeno se a dargli più piacere fosse la percezione fisica di un corpo che si muoveva all'unisono col proprio o la consapevolezza di chi si stesse scopando.

“Dannato testardo.” esalò, cogliendo poi un guizzo appena percettibile delle sue labbra.

Per un attimo fu tentato dall'impulso di sbattergli ancora il capo contro il muro fino a rompergli qualcosa, così da estorcergli delle urla in un modo o nell'altro; ma in realtà si stava godendo troppo l'amplesso per rischiare di interromperlo con uno scontro.

Rimpiangeva solo di non avere uno dei suoi soliti sigari a portata di mano. Quello sì che avrebbe strappato al suo stoico compagno qualche suono, infrangendo la sua fastidiosa compostezza; si sarebbe divertito parecchio a marchiarlo in quel modo, a vedere una bruciatura circolare prendere forma sulla sua pelle e rovinare con la propria firma quel bianco perfetto...

Affondò in lui con un gemito, gli occhi rivolti a quell'immagine così intrigante e ogni fibra di sé tesa verso il piacere puro e semplice di un amplesso in cui poteva rimarcare la supremazia sul grande Ozymandias.

Il suo respiro roco e ansante ormai sovrastava lo scrosciare dell'acqua sui loro corpi, ma era nulla rispetto al rimbombo del proprio cuore e al calore che avviluppava la sua erezione e soverchiava ogni cosa.

Senza smettere di inarcarsi contro il suo bacino, Veidt girò la faccia verso di lui e gli catturò la bocca con la propria. Rispose al contatto senza nemmeno pensarci, un bacio con più denti che labbra, che era solo l'ennesima lotta per la supremazia; gli diede un morso improvviso, sentendo il sapore del sangue assieme a quello della sua bocca – _e no, non avrebbe dovuto pensarci davvero, ma la consapevolezza che stesse baciando Ozy non era così disturbante come sarebbe dovuta essere._

Ringhiò contro le sue labbra quando il compagno lo morse di rimando, e questo piccolo atto di ribellione gli ricordò che non era ancora riuscito a fargli infrangere il suo silenzio: il respiro pesante, i gemiti, i grugniti che avevano riempito il bagno fino a quel momento erano tutti usciti dalla sua bocca.

Lasciando il bacino, una mano tornò a immergersi nei suoi capelli biondi, strattonando, tirando e torcendo per strappargli un qualsiasi suono che Ozy sembrava testardamente deciso a negargli. Poteva vedere il suo profilo teso per la concentrazione, gli occhi socchiusi, le labbra che aveva appena abbandonato semiaperte ma sempre mute. E il bisogno di infrangere questa compostezza lo pervase quasi con la stessa intensità di raggiungere l'orgasmo.

Abbandonò definitivamente i suoi fianchi per raggiungere la sua erezione, cominciando a stuzzicarlo con una lentezza del tutto in contrasto con il ritmo della penetrazione. Le labbra di Veidt si indurirono in una piega sottile, mentre si sforzava di assecondare al tempo stesso i movimenti del suo bacino e della sua mano; lo vide contrarre le dita appoggiate al muro, nel vano tentativo di artigliarlo, il suo corpo tanto teso da mandargli una scarica di piacere lungo tutto il bassoventre.

Aumentò l'intensità della stimolazione, cercando di controllarsi per non concludere per primo, almeno non senza avergli fatto infrangere quello che sembrava un fottuto voto di silenzio. Un sospiro, di poco più percettibile del normale, e un gemito soffocato furono tutto ciò che Veidt gli concesse mentre raggiungeva l'orgasmo, lasciandolo indispettito e ancora più eccitato a fissare delle guance arrossate, gli occhi con le ciglia troppo lunghe chiusi per un istante e la bocca aperta senza che ne uscisse alcun suono.

Fu quella visione a fargli superare il punto di non ritorno.

Con le dita avvinghiate alla sua chioma e i denti affondati nel suo collo, si lasciò andare a una serie di spinte frenetiche fino a farlo collassare contro il muro, il corpo snello ormai incapace di supportare il suo impeto. Lo penetrò a fondo un'ultima volta, e poi tutto esplose in un lampo bruciante di piacere che gli ottenebrò i sensi.

Ci mise qualche istante per rimettere a fuoco l'ambiente attorno a sé; quando si rese conto di essere ancora premuto contro il compagno, si districò dal suo corpo, accasciandosi contro il muro più lontano con il respiro pesante.

La percezione di un movimento davanti al proprio volto lo spinse a sollevare le palpebre, mentre ancora assaporava gli strascichi dell'orgasmo. Quel bastardo di Ozy era già tornato in sé e si stava ripulendo con tutta la calma del mondo, come se stesse semplicemente continuando la doccia.

Lo lasciò fare senza provocarlo, prendendo nota con una soddisfazione nemmeno tanto nascosta dei lividi sul suo corpo: il collo presentava due segni violacei, in corrispondenza dei suoi morsi, più qualche piccola chiazza rossa che si dilungava fino alla spalla; i fianchi avevano impressa l'impronta delle sue mani, il labbro inferiore era gonfio e sanguinante, e c'erano tracce di graffi lungo tutta la schiena e il bacino. Erano i suoi marchi, il simbolo della sua supremazia e della vittoria su Adrian Veidt, e se se avesse avuto vent'anni di meno probabilmente quella vista gli avrebbe permesso di cominciare subito un secondo amplesso.

Mentre il vigilante più giovane usciva dalla doccia, poté notare con un ulteriore lampo di piacere che i suoi movimenti erano un po' più rigidi del normale.

Ancora un po' a corto di fiato, si diede una rapida sciacquata, senza preoccuparsi di usare shampoo o bagnoschiuma, e uscì dalla doccia lasciando una scia di pozzanghere fino al letto.

“Ora te ne puoi anche andare.” commentò, mentre si stendeva nudo e gocciolante sull'ammasso di lenzuola.

Sulla soglia del bagno, Veidt stava finendo di tamponarsi i capelli e il torace con uno dei suoi asciugamani, ma riuscì comunque a lanciargli un'occhiata carica di rimprovero.

“Complimenti per l'educazione, Blake. Bubastis ha delle maniere migliori delle tue.”

Lui frugò un istante nel cassetto del comodino prima di riemergere con uno dei suoi sigari e l'accendino.

“Oh, andiamo.” accese l'estremità con una vena di rimpianto per non aver potuto aggiungere quel marchio alla pelle pallida del compagno e aspirò una boccata di acre, delizioso fumo “Immagino che tu abbia i tuoi affari di cui occuparti. Una riunione con i tuoi lacchè di fiducia, andare a farti la messa in piega o qualche stronzata simile, no?”

“Vedo che la tua maleducazione è pari alla tua ignoranza sui miei impegni.”

“Ti aspettavi forse che avremmo trascorso la mattina abbracciati, principessa?”

Con una smorfia, il vigilante più giovane pescò dall'ammasso di stoffa degli slip, un paio di pantaloni e una camicia – _vestiti viola, naturalmente, ecco perché gli erano sembrati strani al suo risveglio_.

“Non ti sopravvalutare. Il fatto che io abbia accettato di fare sesso con te non significa che gradisca la tua compagnia.”

Lo guardò allacciarsi i pantaloni, tornando quell'impeccabile stronzetto snob che guidava la più ricca e potente corporazione al mondo – _e come cazzo era possibile che da quel mucchio informe di vestiti i suoi pantaloni fossero emersi senza una minima piega?_

“Almeno in questo siamo d'accordo.”

Veidt si passò una mano sui capelli, rivolgendogli il solito sorrisetto irritante, ma questa volta con una sfumatura diversa, quasi derisoria.

“La prossima volta che vorrai la mia compagnia, cerca di non essere così ubriaco da non ricordarti nemmeno con chi sei tornato a casa. Potrebbe essere rischioso, perfino per te, _Eddie_.”

Non si curò di rispondergli con un'offesa, mentre prendeva nota del modo squisito in cui il colore assurdo dei suoi vestiti si intonava ai lividi sul suo collo.

“Fuori dai piedi, Ozy.” borbottò con il sigaro tra i denti, troppo soddisfatto per cacciarlo via di persona con un po' di sana violenza.

Lo vide uscire senza sentire alcun disagio per le proprie azioni o per il modo non del tutto disinteressato in cui lasciò indugiare lo sguardo sulla sua figura così differente dalla propria.

Sì, aveva scopato un uomo – per quanto Ozy potesse essere considerato uomo, almeno – e non aveva ancora trovato un singolo motivo per rimpiangerlo. Il mal di testa era perfino sparito, lasciandogli un indiscutibile buonumore e una spossatezza del tutto benvenuta.  
Inspirò una boccata di fumo come ulteriore piccolo piacere in cui crogiolarsi per una mattina cominciata inaspettatamente bene. Non avrebbe mai creduto di poter trovare così gratificante la presenza di Veidt.

Era un peccato che non fosse riuscito a farlo urlare, ma nemmeno la camicia a maniche lunghe era riuscita a nascondere gli strascichi dell'amplesso appena terminato.

Quell'insopportabile stronzetto avrebbe mantenuto per giorni interi l'impronta delle sue mani e dei suoi denti.

_Un attimo._

I segni. Lividi, morsi, graffi e qualsiasi altra traccia del suo tocco. Adrian non aveva nemmeno un piccolo segno rossastro, quando l'aveva visto nella doccia, e non c'era alcuna possibilità che fosse rimasto così illeso dopo aver fatto sesso con lui.

Colto da una spiacevolissima sensazione all'imboccatura dello stomaco, cominciò a esaminare il materasso su cui era adagiato. Il letto sfatto non presentava alcuna traccia di un rapporto, ancora meno della presenza di un altro uomo, considerando che la metà libera in cui non scivolava neanche quando dormiva era intonsa e quasi ordinata, almeno per i suoi standard.

Corse alla porta, e un profluvio di maledizioni, bestemmie e offese in varie lingue risuonarono nella sua testa senza che lui le riuscisse a vocalizzare, quando trovò una prova inconfutabile a conferma dei propri timori: la serratura era stata forzata. Appoggiato alla porta, una macchia gialla in un atrio privo di colori, c'era il suo smiley.

Morse il sigaro tanto a fondo da rischiare di romperlo.

Non era affatto tornato a casa con Ozy, la notte precedente; quel bastardo lo aveva fregato.

L'impulso di inseguirlo giù per le scale, senza curarsi dell'assenza dei vestiti, venne bloccato dalla consapevolezza che ormai Veidt doveva essere in strada già da diversi minuti.

Fuori portata, il bastardo era rapido a fuggire.

_Oh, ma l'avrebbe pagata._

Un ghigno che non gli raggiungeva gli occhi e non attenuava in minima parte la sua rabbia gli allargò le labbra, donandogli la stessa espressione minacciosa con cui, un giorno di anni e anni prima, aveva fissato H.J. attraverso i lampi di dolore allo zigomo e al naso fratturati.

 _L'avrebbe pagata carissima_.

Al loro prossimo incontro avrebbe fatto in modo che non si potesse sedere per almeno una settimana.

  
  
Adagiato contro il comodo sedile della sua limousine, Adrian stava centellinando un ottimo champagne con un leggero sorriso di soddisfazione. Malgrado il corpo indolenzito quasi ovunque e il pulsare di lividi recenti dove poteva ancora sentire una mano ruvida e callosa stringere, graffiare e colpire, era rilassato come non gli capitava da mesi interi.

Si rammaricava solo di non aver nascosto una telecamera nell'appartamento di Blake per potersi gustare l'espressione con cui l'uomo più vecchio avrebbe scoperto il suo piano, ma si sarebbe sempre potuto consolare al prossimo incontro dei Crimebusters.

Magari adesso Blake avrebbe smesso di disturbarlo quasi ogni giorno. O forse sarebbe venuto a cercarlo senza più ignorare ciò che voleva davvero.


End file.
